


Cavity Search

by Nachte



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachte/pseuds/Nachte
Summary: 8 page comic for the jaydick 2018 summer exchange! Officer Grayson catches a speeding motorcyclist zipping down the road between Bludhaven and Gotham. After a pullover, it turns out this surprise "wanted criminal" is going to need a thorough "investigation".





	Cavity Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sizna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizna/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
